Flash: Wife Swap
by drifting203
Summary: This is a little one shot story for now about the West/Allen family got a little kinky and wanted to spice things up. Barry and Joe go ahead and swap their wives and give them a fucking they never experienced. Their wives being hesitant at first but they go along with and boy did they enjoy themselves.


Barry and Iris came over to Joes place for dinner. Cecile was making her world famous casserole. Baby Jenna was being at her grandparents place and both the couples had the house to themselves.

Every one gets around living room area and they are absolutely stuffed. Barry says "Man would I love to get in some exercise right now and you know what's the best way to burn calories Cecile" she says "What Barry" and just says "SEX". Everyone looks at each other and starts laughing. Then Joe starts thinking about it, Joe and Cecile have not been having the best sex life and they really need something to spice it up. So Joe then looks at Barry and then says how about we swap wives. Iris and Cecile are so confused at this point. Iris not sure what to say and then Barry looks at her and gives her this look and Joe does the same and then they switch places on the couch and Barry makes the first move and starts to caress her body and kiss her neck. Cecile is hesitant at first but then she just gives in and starts making these moaning noises. Joe gets his hands to work to and then he just slides his fingers down his daughters pussy and he realizes that she has panties. He starts fingering her and Iris moans "Oh yes daddy, give it to me".

Cecile gets a jump on things and then takes Barrys pants off starts stroking his big hard dick and she's just going to town on it. She's just deep throating that dick that Barry has no idea what to do he's never had this great of a blowjob. Iris starts moving her hands slowly down her fathers pants and then just takes out his BBC and oh my she was not expecting that. She starts sucking her dads dick and she didn't come up for air once, she just kept trooping her dads dick, Joe is just going nuts about how good his daughter is at bj's. Iris then finally just stops and then she just stands up to take her skirt off and then she begins to take her shirt off and wearing a lace size 32 bra and she can't look any sexier and then she just pushes Joe back on the sofa. She begins to lower her pussy on his dick and starts going slow and then she starts to pick up her pace. Riding her dads dick like a train and she's keeps moaning and says "OMFG Daddy keep fucking your dirty little girl".

Barry goes ahead and just picks Cecile up and she is just balancing on his shoulders. Barry just pulls down her skirt to find out he isn't wearing any panties. He just sticks his hands in Ceciles mouth and get them wet while he rubs his dick and slowly slides it in and Cecile can't stop her self from moaning. The way his dick is just thrusting inside Ceciles tight little pussy is making the experience just that more better. Barry while picking Cecile up with him still fucking the life out her just sits on the sofa without missing a beat. Cecile turns around and starts fucking him reverse cowgirl style. Iris wanting change things up gets up and just stretches her left leg on to the sofa and Joe just slides his dick right in and he gets in close with her starting to caress her boobs and making out with his daughter. Cecile and Iris can't believe whats going on and are enjoying getting fucked like they haven't before. Iris and Cecile both get on the ground and there backs against each other and they both start stroking their mans dicks. Iris opens her mouth and Cecile sticks her tongue out both fingering themselves wanting Barry and Joe's hot cum and Barry lets it rip and Cecile swallows all of his cum and just deep throats his dick making sure she gets every last drop and Joe follows and cumming in Iris's mouth and a little bit starts to drip of her bottom lip and then Cecile just starts to make out with Iris while they both finger each other and cum on the floor. Joe then says to Barry "nice job son we should swap wives more often" and Iris just says "Oh hell yeah always down to get fucked by my daddy and hubby."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little story. I'm not sure if I will continue this storyline or keep it a one-shot. Depending on the feedback I'll continue with a story about Barry Iris and Joe in a family threesome**.


End file.
